peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall 81
Tape ; Name *The Fall 81 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *Another in a series of Peel compilations by Mark. *He comments: "Awesome – I discovered The Fall through John Peel in 1979 as a sixteen year old and the world was changed forever. I captured these two sessions for myself (I can remember the anticipation with which I waited to push the record button) and now for posterity. The tape has accompanied me through life (sounds like it sometimes!) as have the band. Other highlights include Sugar Minot – as likewise Reggae would not have penetrated my senses (and perhaps the charts – Sugar Minott, Musical Youth, Althea and Donna!) without Peel. I share his love for this music and miss it being given air time, especially now Mark Lemar’s R2 show has gone. Who else would ever have played Babies on Razorblades – and would he have played it if he knew it was Jonathan King? He appears not to know as I didn’t until I just looked it up on the net." *Sessions featured: :Endgames, #1. Recorded 1981-03-17, first broadcast 30 March 1981. No known commercial release. :Fall, #2. Recorded 1978-11-27, first broadcast 06 December 1978, this repeat 31 March 1981. :Fall, #4. Recorded 1981-03-24, first broadcast 31 March 1981. Both sessions available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Endgames: 'Fading Away' (Peel Session) 30 March 1981 *Dreamboys: 'Bela Lugosi’s Birthday' 30 March 1981 or 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 :(JP: 'Well up to expectations, that.') *Sugar Minott: 'Chant A Psalms (LP-African Girl)' (Black Roots Music) 31 March 1981 :(JP: 'You may not agree with me, of course, but to me it's interesting that every time you hear 'Good Thing Going' played on the radio during the daytime, it sounds much better than anything else you've heard for about half an hour beforehand.') *Fall: 'Put Away' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 :(JP: 'I've been trying to persuade Chris Lycett, the Captain Audio of the K registration yellow Cortina set, that we ought to get the Fall in every couple of months or so for a session. He's not convinced, but I shall continue to work on him.') *Delmonts: 'So It's Not To Be (7 inch)' (Rational) 31 March 1981 *Babies On Razorblades: 'The Times They Are A Changing' As Mark notes, this is Jonathan King under yet another name, and he also has a point about whether JP would have played it if he had known the real artist. An unsourced Peel quote on Wikipedia goes thus: "Jonathan is always entertaining to read and listen to, but I suspect his actual contribution to the music business has been greatly exaggerated, mostly by himself. Sure, he discovered Genesis, 10 cc, and the Bay City Rollers. If you have been around as long as Jonathan and myself, you are bound to make the odd discovery - though most of them would have made it without you. Little tends to be said about all the acts we discovered who sank without trace." 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'Hip Priest' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'Like To Blow' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'C n C Hassle Schmuck' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Birthday Party: 'A Dead Song (LP-Prayers On Fire' (4AD) 31 March 1981 :(JP: 'Sounding a bit Per Ubu-ish these days.') *Theatre Of Hate: 'Rebel Without A Brain (7 inch)' (Burning Rome) 31 March 1981 :(JP: 'I think I may have to listen to that a few more times before I learn to love it with an all-consuming passion.') *Neonbabies: 'Blaue Augen (LP-Neonbabies)' (Good Noise) 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'Mess Of My' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'Middlemass' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Fall: 'No Xmas for John Quays' (Peel Session) 31 March 1981 *Out On Blue Six: 'Party Mood (7 inch)' (Burning Rooms) 31 March 1981 File ;Name *The Fall 81 ;Length *01:00:10 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?nijkcqmyytj ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape